


Tedrickar-kp

by magrrr



Category: KS - Fandom
Genre: Bråk - Freeform, Fnissiga flickebarn, Känslor, Kärlek, M/M, Tekokning, Undrar vad Henrik läser, Vilt kp
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrrr/pseuds/magrrr
Summary: Vem finns där när inget går som man tänkt? Martin, såklart <3
Relationships: Åke / Martin
Comments: 1





	Tedrickar-kp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vänster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=V%C3%A4nster).



Räkna lager … Klicka lite på navigatorn … Stirra på bilden … Bläddra igenom alla verktyg … Fascineras av magnetlassot … 

klick-klick

Åke snurrar sig från datorskärmen och stirrar trött ut över sin grupp av ungdomar.

Flickebarnen sitter i ett hörn och knappar intensivt på sina datamanicker. De tittar upp, förvånade ögon möter Åkes blick. Flickebarnen bryter ut i ett fnissanfall.

Åke suckar. Han snurrar några varv på sin stol.

“Nån som vill ha te?”

Hans förslag möts av glada rop och viftande händer. Snabbt räknar han ihop hur många koppar som behövs - det blir … ganska många typ. Nöjd med sin uträkning stiger han elegant upp från sin sittande ställning, sträcker på sina långa ben och försvinner spårlöst från salen.

Den stilige mannens till synes magiska förmågor att snabbt ge sig iväg väcker stor frustration hos Frazzeboi som precis ritat fel.

“meH”, Frasse kastar sin pensel, den landar rätt på Tindras papper och en fight bryter ut.

\- - - - -

Åke hör ljusa röster i fjärran, “mEn SLÄPP !! deT är MIn TeCKNiNG!! “ 

Han snabbar på sina steg.

Åke klämmer sig sidledes in genom café-grinden, han fumlar med sina nycklar en stund innan han lyckas få tag på rätt metallbit. 

Dörren skjuts magiskt åt sidan när magistern vrider på nyckelknippan. Han sticker in huvudet i det klaustrofobiska skafferiet.

Åke ögnar igenom alla hyllor men ser varken te eller socker. Han rynkar sin panna och tar ett kliv in i rummet för att undersöka saken närmare.

Förvirrat börjar han rota igenom kartongerna på golvet men hittar ingenting där heller ! Åkis lyfter på alla mackor och juicepaket han kan hitta, men teet vill inte bli lokaliserat. 

Magistern morrar. Irriterat börjar han kasta runt lådor, ilskan stiger fort. 

Precis innan ett vredesutbrott hinner bryta ut stoppar han sig själv. Magistern släpper allt han håller i, rensar sina tankar och tar ett djup andetag. Iiin genom näsan och uuut genom munnen. Luften kittlar lugnande mot hans mustasch. 

Martin dyker upp i Åkes huvud, han flyter omkring där inne som en liten fluga i en soppskål.

〰 Så fin, så mysig … Musikalisk … 〰

Åke simmar runt i sina djupa tankar, han flyter längre och längre bort från verkligheten …

“Tja?”

Den stiliga och chockade mannen är nära att trilla omkull när Chris sticker in sitt huvud i skafferiet.

“Hhej”

“Oj, har det varit inbrott eller?”

Chris kollar förvirrat runt inne i det stökiga rummet.

Åke tvingar fram ett obekvämt leende och lyfter sådär skumt på ögonbrynen.

“Kanske.. Tepåsarna är borta.”

“Ah shit asså, tråkigt !”

Chris ger Åke en tröstande klapp på axeln samtidigt som han sticker in sin andra arm och drar ut ett makaronpaket. 

Chris känner av den stela stämningen och försöker fly från situationen.

Åke får syn på makkisarna, “Snyggt paket!”

Chris skrattar stelt. Han skakar lite på paketet.

“Aa.”

Chris gör någon konstig skål-hälsning med förpackningen innan han vänder sig om och springer iväg.

Åke står kvar. Det tar honom lite tid att bearbeta interaktionen, han skakar på huvudet och bestämmer sig för att glömma det. 

Tillbaka till jakten upptäckter Åke ett hemligt utrymme bakom makaronernas plats, tepåse-himlen! 

Han plockar på sig lite te och några sockerbitar som han lägger på bänken i cafét.

Full av nyfunnen glädje tar magistern tag i vattenkokaren. Ett nytt problem uppstår - locket sitter fast. 

Efter en svettig kamp med kannan där Åke är pinsamt nära döden flyger locket av med ett ‘pop!’.

“phew”

Med alla bekymmer åt sidan återvänder han till uppdraget. Vatten hälls skickligt och medans det bubblar i kokaren pysslar han ihop en liten mjölkkanna. 

När allt är förberett och färdigt kan Åke inte låta bli att känna sig tillfreds. Hans talang för tekokning är något han är mycket stolt över.

Magistern lastar alla grejer i sina armar och bär dem med extrem erfarenhet. Ett steg i taget rör han sig tillbaka mot bildsalen.

Medans han går vandrar tankarna iväg igen...

Tanken på en kopp varmt väldoftande söderte får hans insida att göra glädjeskutt … Han kan knappt vänta. Fast han önskar att den behagliga drycken skulle avnjutas med bättre sällskap än ungdomarna.

Åh - där är han igen … Martin snurrar runt i Åkes huvud. I sin fantasi är det inte ungdomarna i bildsalen han ska bjuda på te, nej istället är han påväg till musiksalen där den söta lilla hipstern väntar..

De förvirrande tankarna får Åkes inre karta att vrida sig, plötsligt tappar han all känsla för orientering. Ena foten vill till musiken och den andra fortsätter mot bilden. Plötsligt snurrar hela kaféet, vattnet blir tyngre och tyngre, han känner hur benen ger efter och tyngdkraften drar honom nedåt. Allt slutar i en stor röra. 

Åke landar med en hög smäll mitt på golvet, täckt i mjölk, örter och socker. Som tur är sitter det bråkiga locket stenhårt fast i vattenkokaren, så han slipper brännskador.

\- - - - -

De lilla musikläraren är nära på att inhalera pärlsockret på sin kanelbulle när han hör det plötsliga ljudet.

“Vva i hela friden varedäer?”

Martin trasslar sig ur sina hörlurar och lyssnar efter mer misstänksamheter. Tänk om det var någon som hade brutit sig in i skolan igen? 

Martin plockar upp sin pappers-kaffekopp och tassar tyst iväg från sitt skrivbord, han bär kanelbullen i munnen för maximal tysthet.

Han glider smidigt över det gula receptions-golvet, öronen är på helspänn.

‘snyft’

Martins hjärta bultar när han närmar sig det mystiska lätet, tänk om det var en skurk !!

När han är tillräckligt nära för att se att snyftningarna kommer från Mr Åke förvandlas hans rädsla till oro.

Konstnären sitter på golvet med sina långa ben under hakan.

trip trip trip 👣

Martins otroliga smygförmåga överraskar Åke som hoppar till när han känner en hand på sin tee-iga axel.

“Hur är det fatt?”

Åke vänder sig om och möter Martins bekymrade blick, han torkar sina mjölkiga tårar och ler lite skakigt.

“Dd-d-et är, sNyft, det är b-bra”

Martin ställer smidigt ifrån sig sitt fika innan han hjälper Åke upp från golvet. 

“Vad har hänt, Åke? Här ! sitt sitt, vila lite…”

Åke känner starka musiklärar-armar runt sin midja. Han lyfts upp i luften ! Martin sätter ner honom på café-disken.

Martin sträcker ut sin halvätna kanelbulle, “Ät lite, det kommer kännas bättre ..”

Åke accepterar erbjudandet, han smaskar försiktigt i sig bullen mellan små hickningar. 

Martin går in bakom disken och börjar peta runt i skafferiet, ställer alla omkringslängda saker på rätt plats igen. 

“Vad var det som hände ?”

Åke tuggar försiktigt, han kikar åt Martins håll. “Åh jag vet inte … Jag skulle göra te så hamnade jag på golvet ..”

Martin fnissar, “Lätt hänt …”

Åke fnissar också lite, det var rätt konstigt.

Martin kikar ut ur skafferiet och inspekterar Åkis. “Du har inte ont va?”

Åke skakar på huvudet, “Nä, är bara lite omtumlad…” Han drar handen över sin panna och kliar på sitt ögonbryn.

“Bra, det hade kunnat slutat illa det där !”

“mm…”

Martin dyker tillbaka in i skafferiet. “aHA!”

En sopkvast med tillhörande arm sticks ut så Åke kan se.

“Åh du behöver inte städa Martin, jag kan fixa det själv.” Åke lägger ifrån sig kanelbullen och sträcker sig efter kvasten. Martin rycker den mot sig. “Nejjmen jag tar det här, du behöver vila! Sitt kvar, NEJ SiTT nu !!!”

Åke ler när Martin pressar ner hans axlar så han inte kan ställa sig upp. 

“Åh Martin .. Tack, verkligen.”

“Äh det är väl inget! Dehär fixar jag ju på nolltid.”

Åke dinglar med benen och sörplar tyst på Martins kaffe medans han kastar nyfikna blickar åt den stilige hipsterns håll.

Martin sveper skickligt kvasten över kaklet, i långa drag med hela kroppen samlar han all smuts i en hög. Det gula golvet blir skinande rent, det blänker så mycket att det nästan bländar stackars Åke.

“Sisådärbba, nu ere rent!”

Martin ställer ifrån sin kvasten och inspekterar sitt arbete. Han är nöjd. 

“Du har talang för dedär, Martin. Du kan ju börja på en städfirma eller nåt, har hört att det finns såna i Frankrike.” Åke sträcker drömskt upp sina armar i luften. “Martin, le petit garçon de ménage!“

Martin bockar och bugar. Egentligen förstår han inte ett ord, men Åke låter typ sju gånger så charmig när han snackar franska.

“Mersi, månsieau !”

“De rien!” Åke halsar det sista kaffet innan han prickar papperskorgen med sin kopp. “Äeh, nu har jag gråtit klart.”’

Åke ställer sig upp, han sträcker på sig. När magisterns muskulösa axlar drar i tyget spänns det så hårt att knapparna är nära att flyga av.

Martin sväljer hårt när hans ögon kikar in genom de små gliporna som uppstår mellan knapparna. Han skymtar 3 hårstrån och 1 tatuering. 

“Ska väl bara fixa dehär också … “

Åke vänder sig om och traskar in bakom café-disken.

Martin står som förstenad, hans blick svävar i luften där åkes muskler nyss var. Hipstern blir rödare än en tomat när han vaknar till och inser att han nu istället stirrar rätt på Åkes häck.

“UhHm ja vvad bra, ta denhär också ! Ställ den där nånstans de blir bra de.”

Martin skakar på huvudet, de syndiga tankarna flyger ut genom öronen. Magistern plockar upp den tappade vattenkokaren och ger den till Åkis som tar emot den elegant.

Medans Martin stampar lite med fötterna, kliar på armen, kollar ner i golvet, kikar lite på taket och petar på sitt ögonbryn torkar Åke av diskbänken med en trasa. 

“Så det var allt, vad fint det blev !” Trasan kastas rätt ner i diskhon. “Visst?” Åke ler stort (alla hästtänder syns), han tittar stolt på Martin.

Martin nickar, han sätter händerna på midjan. “Aa, det gjorde vi bra!” Han ler nervöst medans han försöker hålla ögonkontakt med den andra snyggingen.

Åkes fina blick får små små fjärilsägg att kläckas inuti Martins mage. När Åke skrattar, ler, pratar, andas eller bara allmänt existerar fladdrar deras vingar okontrollerbart. 

Martin står tyst och ser ut som ett pucko.

Åke torkar sig på pannan med trasan. “Nurå?”

“Um..” Martin tar några steg fram mot disken, han sträcker ut sin arm och borstar mjukt på Åkes axlar. “Vad smutsig du är.”

Martin drar tillbaka sin hand och tittar på sina fingrar som nu är täckta i mjölk-sörja. Hans instinkter säger åt honom att äta det. Det gör han inte.

Åke kollar ner på sig själv. “iih, det märkte jag inte ens !” Han putsar lite på sin skjorta med trasan. 

“umm oj” Martin stirrar besvärat på snyggingens skjorta som bara blir fläckigare och fläckigare ju mer han torkar.

Åke suckar ledset, “Ååh, det är gucci ju..” Han torkar mer och mer intensivt i hopp om att rädda sin älskade skjorta.

“Åke ! Åke - nEj!! ÅKE stOpp!!!” Martin slår bort Åkes hand. “Du gör det värre !”

“Awhhwhwh…” Åkes ögon är vattniga igen. “Varför går ingenting bra, Martin?”

Martins hjärta smälter lite, han klarar inte av att se Åke ledsen. Han ger honom en tröstande klapp på axeln, det skvätter mjölk.

Martin kollar äcklat på sin hand, och sen lite ledsamt tillbaka på Åke. “Åh, jag vet inte … “

Martin torkar av handen på sitt byxben.

“Men du, dehär fixar vi !”

Åke biter lite i sin läpp, försöker hålla tårarna inne. Han kollar ner på golvet. “Hhur då ?”

“Jag har en plan, tare lugnt bara!” Martin funderar en kort stund. “Kom med här.”

Åke följer nyfiket efter Martin som börjar traska mot musiken.

\- - - - -

Martin öppnar mus-dörren och släpper in Åke. Salen är tom, men Mårtens skrivbordslampa sprider ett hemtrevligt och varmt ljus i rummet. Martin står kvar i dörröppningen och kikar på konstnären. “Okej, jag ska hämta nåt du kan ha pårej. Ta av dig den där, du kan lägga den här inne det är okej. Um kommer snart !” Martin försvinner ut, dörren smäller igen.

Åke står kvar smått förvirrad och oerhört generad. Han fingrar lite på den översta knappen på sin skjorta.

\- - - - -

Martin nosar runt i skolans ‘bortglömt-låda’. Han hittar ett par byxor som skulle kunna funka som tröja, man behövde bara klippa ett hål för huvudet … Martin provar den geniala idén men ger upp när han nästan inte får lös sin arm från byxbenet. 

“hM. Kanske inte …”

Martins kinder är nära på att behöva en brandsläckare när han gräver fram en liten matros-uniform med tillhörande hatt. Hur mycket han än vill se Åke i den kan han inte samla tillräckligt med mod för att visa den för honom.

“En annan gång … “

Nästa plagg är lite mer acceptabelt, en helt vanlig vit skjorta. Martin jublar vid synen av fyndet! Att den är flera storlekar för liten för Åke gör honom ingenting.

“Kommer fånga kurvorna … “

\- - - - -

Åke drar upp sin ihopskrynklade skjorta för att täcka sin överkropp när Martin plötsligt öppnar dörren.

“Jag kollar inte !! Lovar!”

Martin blundar, han håller även en demonstrativ hand över ögonen för ökad effekt. 

Smått osäker på var Åke är viftar han med den vita skjortan rätt upp i luften, “Hittade den här.”

Den rycks hastigt ur hans grepp. Åke piper ur sig ett kort “Tack !!”

Martin hör hur Åkes gamla plagg slängs på golvet och hur magisterns skor trampar några steg längre bort.

Efter en ovanligt lång tystnad hörs tysta frustrerade suckar från rummets hörn.

Martins nyfikenhet tar över och hans fingrar öppnar sig försiktigt, det han ser får honom att tappa hakan. 

Åke står halvnaken vänd med ryggen mot Martin, med utsträckta, spända armar famlar han efter ärmen. 

“ugrhhmfffghfhg!”

Den rödkindade musikläraren är i full gång med att ställa upp som butler när han avbryts av extremt aggressiva knackningar på dörren.

“UhH väNTa eN seKun-”

Dörren flyger upp och slår nästan sönder väggen!

“mARtIN - fLås - MARtIN HjäLP”

Ett barn kommer inspringandes, det är Joar. Han står framåtlutad och vilar sig mot sina ben, snabba andetag flyger in och ut ur hans lungor. Med hela handen pekar han ut ur musiken. “Det är - fLås - hh H dET är bilden !! De slår ihjäl varandra !!” Joar försvinner lika fort.

Bakom sig lämnar han två stumma lärare. De kollar in i varandras uppspärrade ögon, Åkes smått mer nervösa. Han har lyckats trycka in ena armen i skjortan, men andra sidan av överkroppen är helt bar !

Martin vågar inte titta in i Åkes ögon längre. 

“Vi borde nog kolla vad som händer där borta!” Martin är redan påväg ut, Åke stoppar honom med ett osäkert läte.

“uHhhm…”

“um, vill du ha hjälp eller?” 

“Snälla.” Åke suckar djupt. Han ställer sig upp och sträcker ut sin arm.

Martin trär snabbt och smidigt in Åkes hand genom ärmen, men när han närmar sig konstnärens enorma biceps måste han pressa med all sin kroppsvikt för att armen ska komma igenom. När den väl sitter på plats försöker båda herrarna knäppa skjortans knappar. Martin tar de högst upp, av säkerhetsskäl. 

Vips så är Åke påklädd!

“bRa. Okej redo?” Martin tittar frågande på Åke.

“umm, visst.” Åke försöker desperat platta ut de stora hålen som uppstått mellan alla knapparna, det går inte.

“ÅKE skynda nu!” Martin viftar bort hans hand.

“OkejOKej!!”

\- - - - -

Snabbt som hästar galopperar de fram över hela plan 1. Konstigt nog hörs varken skrik eller bråk, inte ens när de är precis utanför dörren.

Martin sticker in sitt håriga huvud i salen, han möts av en rosenrasande hunk som försökte hålla ilskan i styr.

En tystnad hänger över rummet. 

“Fattar ni vad ni har gjort?” Hunkis betonar orden med sin hand. Han andas djupt.

“VAD är dET FöR FeeEl PÅ ER? Jag satt och försökte läsa I min fotölj, MEN NEJ, Nu SKulle ni sKRIka oCh gORMA ocH FörSTÖRA ALL RO !! JAg var MITT i en viktig scen!”

Hunkrunk är nära på att gråta. Martin kliver in i rummet.

“Heey, vad uh händerr kompis?”

Hunken tar tag i Martins krage, han drar upp honom i luften.

“Var är Åke?” Hunkis mumlar mellan ihoppressade tänder.

Åke som står kvar utanför backar snabbt.

Martin skrattar nervöst, han kikar ut ur rummet, magistern syns inte till.

“Åke? heh, nej det vet jag inte..”

Hunkis ögon följer Martins blick, sen tittar de argt tillbaka på Martin. Han spänner ögonen i honom. Martin slungas tillbaka mot golvet.

Hunkhunk går ut, direkt får han syn på Åke som står som en pingvin i sin nya tighta outfit.

“Tjaa, Henke !”

Hunkis stirrar ilsket på Åke, när han ser skjortan blir hans panna alldeles veckig.

“Vad i hela-” Henrik suckar. Han lägger sitt huvud i handen.

“Jag- du-- var-? *suck* Var har du varit, Åke?” Hunkis viftar i luften.

Åke drar lite i sina kläder, han känner sig väldigt sedd. “Umm…”

Hunken vrider huvudet åt Martins håll. Hipstern har klämt in sig under bordet med barnen. “nNej Frasse inte upp i näsan!!”

Ett suddgummi flyger ut mot dem och landar mellan deras fötter. Åke höjer lite på ögonbrynen men säger ingenting.

Tankarna flyger vilt omkring i Henriks hjärna. Efter en stunds tystnad där Åke mest står och vrider sig ger Henke upp.

Han kliar i sitt långa hår, “Äeh..Okej” Han vänder och går hem till slöjden.

Åke petar lite i golvet med sina skor, han hör hur Martin kämpar sig upp från golvet. Han går in i glasburen och ser sig omkring.

Det är barn lite överallt, några hänger från taket och nån har klättrat in och gömt sig i glassmaskinen. Martin hjälper alla barn som den godhjärtade människan han är.

“oJj nej.. AKTA-” *kras* 

Åke springer mellan alla vilda barn och försöker rädda sina prylar. Han lyckas fånga sin älskade glasburk med insekter millisekunder innan den går i tusen bitar.

Fniss hörs inifrån ett av skåpen under diskbänken, det öppnas lite och fyra nyfikna ögon kikar ut. De försvinner snabbt in i mörkret igen - ännu mer fniss. Åke känner för att sparka på skåpet, men han hejdar sig.

När läget är under kontroll och barn samt konst är i säkerhet kan de söta små lärarna koppla av. Eleverna skickas iväg på BG och Åke och Martin går och pustar ut i trapphuset.

“WoOh, Körigt! Men de löste vi bra, Åke!” Martin slänger fram en handflata, “teamwork!!”

Åke höjer sin arm och samlar kraft - han slår allt vad han orkar på Martins hand. Precis när deras fingertoppar möts hörs ett 

*rrrrrittttcchhhh*

Tiden stannar. 

Två tomater tittar på varandra. 

Åkes skjorta är delad i två och sitter endast ihop längs knapparna på framsidan, den glider långsamt ner för hans axlar. 

Den stannar. Det är tyst.

“kpFFffffHhGh!!!”

Båda två bryter ihop i ett skrattanfall så häftigt att de måste hålla i varandra för att inte trilla omkull. 

Åke håller sig i väggen, Martin har ett järngrepp om Åkes axel. Båda skrattar tills deras magar börjar krampa !!

“Ojojoj ...” Martin torkar sina tårar med ärmen. “aHuHh” Han hostar upp en skrattklump.

“håhouhuh … “ Åke försöker använda sin skjorta som servett men det slutar med att ärmen åker av helt.

“pgfFffffffff” 

\- - - - -

När skrattfesten är över och magistrarna lugnat sig tar de försiktiga steg mot caféet.

“Åh … Vad ska jag ha på mig nu då?” Åke kan inte sluta fnissa, hans skratt smittar av sig på kollegan. Det rycker i hans mungipor.

Martin stannar upp, Åke står bredvid honom med en undrande blick. Martin vrider lite på huvudet och flinar mot sin vän, “Jag vet nåt du skulle passa i …”

SLUT <3


End file.
